


Four.

by ignivomousBard



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Happy pride month, Human AU, Mention of alcohol, Re-upload
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24489865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignivomousBard/pseuds/ignivomousBard
Summary: Joan Smith goes to a party with a friend and it turns somewhere she didnt expect.
Relationships: The Corsair/The Doctor (Doctor Who), The Corsair/Thirteenth Doctor
Kudos: 5





	Four.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not native English speaker, so there's going to be mistakes for sure. Please, feel free to point them out, but remember to not to be rude :)

She was drunk. Properly, fully drunk. It was another party at someones house, whos name Joan forgets as soon as that person says it. Shes not alone here, her college friend, the one she finally admits her feelings to, is with her.  
Corsairs stands with someone else, drinking and chatting, and smiling and Joan stares at her, not being able to take her eyes away. Music becomes louder at once and when beat drops, her friend is turns to her and smirks.

"She knows."  
And she starts to count her heartbeats. 

One.  
She takes her hand and then starts going somewhere. And Joan follows, feeling dizzy from the alcohol, music and warmth of Corsair hand. Jo looks up at her, but other woman just walks, and walks, and walks. 

Two.  
It feels like ages when they stop. Her legs dont listen to her and Joan giggles, when they finally give up, but strong hands keep her steady. Corsair whispers to her, right to her ear, brushing her lips over her skin. It sends shiver down her spine, makes her head spin even more and Joan grabs at Corsairs shirt.

Three.  
It feels like ages. Again. She plays with Joan, smiling at her in the dark of the room, visible only because of a small lamp with blue light. Corsair looks like a mermaid, who got her hands on a sailor, taking him deeper into the sea.  
And Joan is more than willing to be drowned.

Four.  
She feels hunger, when other woman gets away to take a breath. She feels like she was set on fire and she cant calm down. She feels like her head is going to explode and then she whines, Corsair moves closer again, kissing her the way she never was kissed before.  
Joan cant control her voice and Corsair helps her, hiding it in another kiss.

Joan wakes up hours later, with buzzing and hurting head.  
And lips. She places her fingers on them, still having a feeling of someones elses and when she lifts her gaze - she knows who that was.  
Corsair smiles at her.


End file.
